Come Hell or High Water
by ImaginaryStories
Summary: Everyone has a difficult time understanding Beth and Daryl's relationship, except Rick. He offers to talk to Hershel about them. One shot. Bethyl.


**Come Hell or High Water**

"I came here to talk to you 'bout Beth 'n… Beth 'n Daryl. Look, I know what you're thinkin'… I didn't get it at first either. It just seemed… unlikely. But I get it now. Listen, I know it's not mah place to come 'n interfere with your family's affair, but they're mah family too, which is why I feel obligated to at least let ya know mah two cents.

Daryl's like my brother 'n you know I care about your girls. Especially your Beth. She's been takin' care of mah kids better than I ever could'a. I owe her a lot. Hershel, she's not a little girl anymore. 'N I'm not only talkin' 'bout her age, 'cause nobody's their age today. Carl's only 14 'n he's probably seen more than you had before the turn. Look, I know she'll always be your little girl, but she's growing up. She's a young woman now. All of the residents thought she was Judith's mom, 'cause that's how good she can take care of someone else. She's not the same girl she was at your farm. She's stronger now, she takes care of everyone however she can - she takes care of Daryl. 'N even if he'll never admit it, he needs sum'one to take care a' him. Beth is that person for him. She gives him hope 'n God knows - of all of us, Daryl's the one who needs hope in his life. Especially after his brother.

I know Daryl's not the man you wished for Beth. I know he's a bit older than her, I know he's got a foul mouth, a short temper - he's rough on the edges, I get that! But I know _him_ - I know he's loyal, I know he's honest, 'n I swear on Lori, he's a descent man. He's been nothin' but loyal ever since Atlanta. He cares 'bout everyone – yeah, he's got an odd way of showin' it, but that's just Daryl. He probably hasn't had no show of affection in his entire life. You seen how Merle was. But he ain't Merle. He's his own man. I trust him with mah own life, with mah kids' lives. He's a good man, Hershel. He's always been comin' back to us, even when he left with Merle, he came back.

Now, I didn't know why he came back, I thought maybe it was 'cause of Carol. Hell, we all thought it was gonna be Carol, but I been watchin' them for a long time 'n… Carol's changed. She ain't the same woman she was a year ago. I thought Carol would'a be good for him, but they're too alike. 'Sides, she's grown too stoic, too cold 'n I don't think she'd be any good with Daryl. They wouldn't be able to pull each other outta any crap, it would'a been unhealthy for both of 'em. I'm not sayin' he doesn't care 'bout her, but it ain't what it's like with Beth. He needs someone that challenges him. He's been all stoic, up until recently 'n that's 'cause of Beth.

She's good for him, Hershel. She's touched the man's soul 'n heart. She's taken away his pain. You 'n I both know how much that means to a broken man. Lori was the one who did that for me. I'd give anythang to have that back, but that ain't a possibility for me, it is however to Daryl. Look, I've known him for a long time now 'n he's never let anybody get too close t'him. Now, for sum' unfathomable reason, it had to be Beth. I know they're different. Jesus, I don't think I've ever met a pair more different than them. But maybe that's exactly why it had to be them. Maybe Beth's innocence reminds him of the good 'n hope that's left in this Godforsaken world 'n he needs that. We all do. Our lives are so damn short, hell, we don't even know if we're gonna wake up the next day. Beth deserves t'be happy. Daryl may be a son of a bitch sum'times, but he's an honorable son of a bitch. He wouldn't try anythin' with Beth. I seen the way they are 'n what I see is sum'thin' real.

Look, I respect your decision 'n I know it wasn't mah place to come 'n discuss this with ya, but mark mah words; come Hell or high water, that man's gonna take care a' your little girl better than anybody else. Or he's gonna die tryin'. That's Daryl." Rick took a deep breath and nodded awkwardly. He hadn't talked so much for a long time. He felt a relief though, he had said what needed to be said - it was up to Hershel to decide what was going to happen.

Later, when Hershel was alone in his cell, digesting everything that had happened, he nodded to himself, thinking and agreeing once again, that no man is good enough for your little girl… until one is. For Beth, it seemed to be Daryl.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Those who are familiar with my stories know that I'd appreciate it if the readers had any favorite line/bit that they wouldn't mind sharing with me. I'd like to know :) xoxo**


End file.
